Spy in the ranks
by A.R.M.Y Fangirl
Summary: One day when the avengers are about to lose their fight, a mysterious group of teens save them. On the other hand, the x-men are afraid to reveal their secret to the Avengers, and instead send the newcomer to be a part-time avenger. Will the 2 groups learn to trust each other, or will they bring on the doom of the world?
1. Nice to meet you

**Spy in the ranks**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own avengers. Or x-men evolution. To the people who did, I will never stop thanking them.**

Captain America was tempted to swear for the first time in his really long life as he fell. They were battling some weird hybrid space monsters that came to earth encased in rock and earth. One of them had pushed him down the bridge and he was yelling at his teammates as he fell. Unfortunately, they were all occupied.

"TONY? NATASHA? THOR? GREEN GUY? ANYBODY?" he screamed as he plummeted towards the concrete road. 40 feet.

"HAWKEYE? FALCON?"

30 feet.

20 feet.

10 feet.

"Goodbye, world." He closed his eyes, knowing that even the great captain America could not survive this fall.

He opened his eyes and saw a weird fuzzy _elf_ thing on top of him.

"Velax."

Then with a poof, he was on the ground.

Tony was not having a good time. He was spending his time with the aliens, which were very easy to defeat but were endlessly many. Suddenly all the breath was pushed from his lungs. An alien was on top of him. The alien raised a dagger and hewasgoingtodietherewasnothinghecoulddoaboutitand- red energy blasted the alien off him. There was a guy with a visor around his head which was glowing with red energy. The guy's fingers touched his temple.

"Careful, your left flank!" a red haired girl shouted and spread her hands out. A sneaky alien was flailing in midair.

"Can't…. hold…much…longer…" the guy nodded and blasted the alien out of midair with destructo beams that shot out of his eyes. Tony could only think of one thing to say.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.


	2. Who's the spy?

"We barely got out of there without the avengers managing to catch us, and that was thanks to Kurt and Storm. What if we go to new York again and they're ready for us? We can't afford to get caught, especially some of the senior members. We have… quite a reputation." Cyclops discussed to the rest of the x-men.

"We have no choice. Thor of the avengers will sense my mind reaching out, and although that is more of his brother Loki's specialty, Thor is no fool. We will have to send a spy."Professor discussed this very calmly, as if he were discussing what to put on his plate. How could he do that? He discussed everything so calmly. I wondered if he would discuss a death prophecy that calmly.

Kurt shifted next to me as he inched away from Jean's glare. The new girl, Safire, she just bit her lip and looked down. I couldn't blame HER.

Safire's POV

I bit my lip and stared down at the ground. My parents. Spy.

Spy.

Spy.

Spy.

Spy.

FLASHBACK

Working as a spy for 4 years without your parents noticing was hard. She pressed the intercom.

"She's planning on going to Sri Lanka for her vacation."

"BZZZZZZ…good..BZZZZZ" She sighed. She needed to fix this stupid intercom.

A few hours passed. She went home after a hard day of work. Her mom was waiting in the corridor. She tackled her aunt in a hug and ran to her dad too.

"Uncle!"

"Hello darling! I didn't expect you home until night. Guess what? We're going to-" he stared at the bullet in his head and fell down dead. Safire stared in horror and him and turned to her aunt, only to find her lying on the floor too.

"What the- I- why did you do that?"

"You said she was going to Sri Lanka. One of our most important shelters are there. We can't afford to find out." So the person she had been ordered to spy on were her uncle and aunt. Four hours later, she was in a house strapped with yellow police tape. She stayed in the house and phoned her mom and dad.

"We know what you did." Said her mom coldly.

"Mom, you have to understand. I-" she cut her off.

"You did it."

"It's your fault."

"You deserve to die."

FLASHBACK END

"Hey! You there?" she shook her head.

"SAFIRE!" Someone was shaking her.

"Back to the present, bubs." Logan shook her.

Logan's POV

That girl just passed out in front of everyone! But me, being me, can understand. I've had flashbacks before and I know when someone's having them, especially in front of me.

Cyclops, that no-brainy bubs, immediately said, "I can't go, they know me!"

"Ditto." Said the teleporter.

"me too." Jean quickly confessed.

"How about Kit-"

"I uh, have um, homework?" she lied.

"Fine, I'll go." I growled.

"No. Too much of a reputation." Professor X shook his head. "A small and light spy, yet someone without much of a reputation."

"Are you saying that-"

"Indeed, I am suggesting that our friend Safire should go."

She looked at him blankly.

"You'll be okay, bubs." I comforted.

She gave a small laugh.

"Bubs."


	3. Hello avengers

Tony's POV

"Jarvis, are you sure you can't find anything?" I growled in frustration.

"We went on this mission, just Tony and me, and these guys just came out of nowhere!" Steve said, his eyes wide.

"Did you see anything?" Natasha the super-spy asked, tilting her head.

"Well I remember this black jet? And it looked real weird because it was, like, plastic or something, and also a girl, with red hai-"

"GOT IT!" I yelled in joy.

"What?" Nat asked, annoyed.

"There was a DNA sample in the smoke." I explained. "It belongs to a non- American- I can't find his DNA register in the national DNA program."

"How did you even get in there?" Steve frowned.

"Hacking, like, _duh_." Cap was so, no offense, dumb sometimes.

"Well Mr. perfect, maybe you should have a week's training session with me."

"Why would I say yes to training with the Capsicle? Like, I-"

BAM!

The door opened and a girl strode in.

"Well I've never seen you before." Cap said.

3rd POV

"Fury sent me." She growled.

"You just interrupted one of our arguments." Tony said, obviously pissed off.

"The one where you call him capsicle? I heard all you guys. Fury apparently did too. He sent me here to babysit you. Plus, accompany you in battle until you grow mature enough to clean up and not fight." She crossed her arms and waited for the answer.

"You're like, what, 16? And plus, you can't even fight!" Tony snorted.

"What Tony is trying to say nicely, is that you might hurt yourself and you're quite young." Cap tried to be nice.

"I like you, cap. But not quite with grumpy over there. Also, grumpy, I'm 17. Not 16."

"You can't fight…can you?" Tony faltered.

"Try me." The girl snarled and raised her right hand. Her hand was wreathed in flames and burned brightly. Thor's eyes widened in excitement.

"I'll show you to your room!" he volunteered.

The girl turned back and tilted her head slightly. The avengers noticed that her eyes were like miniature dancing fireballs, glowing red and gold, lapping at the whites of her eyes.

"My name's Safire. Call me fire."


	4. Moving in

Safire's POV

 _Hello Safire, any news? I see you should have some more sessions with Logan._

 _ **They are jerks.**_

 _No I meant anything important, not things like their personality._

 _ **They found non-American DNA in the smoke Kurt left behind. They could discover him.**_

 _What you have to do, Safire, is to ruin their experiment and make it look like an accident._

 _ **Yeah, right. Like everybody's gonna believe me. They would have an easier time believing bobby. It'll be like, knock over the vial Kurt's smoke is in, and go like, Whoops! What was that foul-smelling thing I knocked over? It's, like, sooooooo believable.**_

 _No time for sarcasm, Safire. Xavier, out._

Safire was so absorbed in mentally beating herself up that she didn't hear Thor asking her a question.

"Uh? Wha- what?" she clumsily asked.

"I sayest thou, where did thy get thee powers?" Thor patiently questioned in an old fashioned way.

"When I was thirteen." Her tone came out sharper than she thought.

"I have been thirteen centuries ago, but it's not always that cold, you know." Thor succeeded it using the slang in a weird way.

"Cool, not cold." She snapped. Thor smiled.

"Thou hast quite a rage, have thou not?"

"Yeah. Problems." She answered curtly.

"Yes, I can relate- and that is thou room." He nodded towards a large door. She opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"This Tony guy… he's rich. Like, really rich."

"Stark is rich, yes. Now breakfast is at.."

Captain America burst into the room.

"Thor, Iron man needs you. I'll finish your orientation."

Thor waved and burst through the ceiling of the corridor.

"He was telling me my… schedule." She guessed.

"Oh. Breakfast is at 7:30, and when the alarm sounds, it means villains are penetrating the city. I hope you have your own outfit, and if you don't, just tell Tony." He explained.

She jerked her head towards the 3 boxes lying in front of the door.

"That's all I've got." She said.

"'night." She waved carelessly, accidentally setting her curtains on fire. "Bye- Oh damn!" she yelled as she tried unsuccessfully to douse her curtains with water.

Cap sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Who's the other team?

*The next day*

Cap strode into the living room remembering all of yesterday's events. He met Tony and they went together to the dining room.

"Hi." Cap greeted the others, but apparently no one was listening.

"Do it! Do it!" Hulk and Thor chanted, and the others were staring with big grins on their faces.

"All right." Safire rubbed her hands. Hulk held out an empty coke can and held it upside down. Safire lit a fire under the coke can and there was a BANG as the coke can shot into the air, where Hawkeye shot it with an exploding arrow.

"COOL!" Thor and Wasp clapped and cheered like little children.

"What are you doing?" Tony roared.

"They were entertaining us, Tony." Wasp grumbled.

"Yes, very interesting really, how soda and coke cans make a small explosion inside themselves when it's held over a heat source, for example fire." Hank nodded.

"Give them a break, Tony." Cap put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony glanced at Black Panther, who shrugged, and Tony stormed out of the room, knowing that he was on his own.

"He's pissed out." Safire noted which was pretty obvious.

"He's usually not as pissed off as this…" Black Panther shrugged again. Just then their cards vibrated in their pockets and hands.

"Well, guess it's time to go." Safire shrugged. Then she leapt off the railing with Hulk.

"Great. Now we have two stowaways." Hawkeye grimaced.

Just then a fireball came out from down in lower Manhattan and set Hawkeye's bow on fire.

"Aw, man! These things are flammable, people!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Safire POV

 _I destroyed the gas. It was flammable. All the research Stark did on his computers are gone, I had a bug set in there._

 **Well done Safire. And how are things going?**

 _They have these ID cards, connected by the same network, and it calls the other avengers to battle._

 **All right then. By the way, Miss Pryde here says she misses you. I wish for more reports.**

She hmphed and burned the face off a robot's bulky body.

"Hey Hulk." She ripped out a power core of a robot and burned it to a crisp.

"There!" Hulk grunted. A power source burned brightly in a small casket.

"The stone of Svartalfheim?" she asked, amazed.

"Aye." Thor landed next to them and started swatting the robots.

"The stone that makes a weapon worthy enough to face Mjolnir?" her eyes widened.

"The thing should be destroyed." She nodded. Hawkeye landed next to her.

"Shoot the rock." She ordered.

Hawkeye POV

"Finally someone understands simple commands!" Hawkeye grinned and pulled an exploding arrow out of his quiver. He aimed at the rock and the arrow whizzed towards the rock. Suddenly, a blur of silver caught the arrow and hurled it towards Hawkeye. Safire jumped in front of Hawkeye and the arrow exploded in her face.

"Oh my god!" Wasp screamed. Just then Safire grinned, her clothes quite charred but herself perfectly fine.

"Fire, remember?" she smirked and yelled, "Maximoff!"

The silver blur stopped and a teenager in a silver lightning outfit and silver hair waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey, beautiful." He leaned against the pillar.

"Shut up. Magneto sent you, correct?" she growled and collected a fistful of fire.

"Ya, why do ya ask?" another guy who looked like a toad licked his lips and sent green slime everywhere.

"Shove off, all of you. Where's Avalanche?" she narrowed her eyes. "I would like to burn the fishbowl off his face.

"This is no FISHBOWL!" Avalanche growled and stepped out of the shadows.

"You freak!" Safire screamed, walked up to Avalanche and slapped him a million times in his face.

"Ow!" he protested and grabbed his cheek.

"You deserve it." She snarled and kicked him in the groin.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" The unfortunate teenager doubled over and clutched his midsection.


End file.
